Unique Half-Fiend Beholder
Blight Eye, half-fiend beholder: CR 16; Large outsider (native); HD 12d8+60; hp 114; Init +9; SPD fly 20 ft (good); AC 30 (-1 size, +5 Dex, +16 natural); BAB/G +9/+15; ATK Eye rays +13 ranged touch, +5 melee (2d4+3, bite) and +5 melee (1d6+1, 2 claws); SA Eye rays (Range 150 ft, CL 14, save DC 19: charm monster, charm person, disintegrate, fear, finger of death, flesh to stone, inflict moderate: 2d8+10, sleep, slow, telekinesis 325 lbs), smite good (once per day, +11 melee damage), spell-like abilities (DC = 13 + spell level: 3/day- darkness, poison, 1/day- blasphemy, contagion, desecrate, unholy blight), unnatural presence, withering antimagic cone; SQ All-around vision (cannot be flanked), darkvision 60 ft, DR 10/magic, flight, immunity to poison, resist elements 10, SR 22; AL NE; SV Fort +11, Ref +9, Will +13; Str 14, Dex 21, Con 20, Int 23, Wis 16, Cha 17; Skills and Feats: Bluff +10, Hide +16, Intimidate +12, Knowledge(arcana) +21, Knowledge (the planes) +13, Knowledge (religion) +13, Listen +20, Search +25, Sense Motive +10, Spellcraft +15, Spot +24, Survival +10 (+12 following tracks), Tumble +11, Alertness, Combat Expertise, Flyby Attack, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Iron Will. Unnatural Presence (Su): Living creatures within 60 ft of Blight Eye feel an unpleasant tingling sensation. They must succeed at a Will save (DC 19) or become shaken for 4d6 rounds. A creature that saves against Blight Eye’s unnatural presence becomes immune to it for 24 hours. Animals with less than 3 Intelligence become frightened if they fail their save, and become shaken if they succeed. This is a mind-affecting fear effect, and the save is Charisma based. Withering Antimagic Cone (Su): Creatures inside Blight Eye’s antimagic cone find their life essence rapidly rotting away. The 150 ft cone drains one level from every living creature each round, in addition to nullifying all magic. For each level drained in this way, Blight Eye gains 5 temporary hit points. Creatures slain by level drain rise as wights 1d4 rounds later. The DC to remove a negative level is 19 (Charisma based). Description Blight Eye is truly a hideous sight to behold. His hide is crusty and grey, with black chitin plates covering most of its body. A pair of claw tipped arms hangs from his sides, and his central eye glows red with hunger and hatred. Created in a bizarre experiment, Blight Eye proved too difficult for his fiendish creators to control. Blight Eye is not accepted in any beholder society, and during his various attempts to make contact with his brethren he slew at least a half-dozen other beholders. Now he has resigned himself to the company of thralls and undead, plotting his revenge against his creators, his fellow beholders, and pretty much all living things. Both physically and mentally hardy, Blight Eye possesses a deranged cunning that would lead him to greatness if he wasn’t completely mad. He enjoys hiring adventurers and sending them to their doom, and will rarely pass up an opportunity to kill or cause suffering. His lair is crawling with uncontrolled wights spawned by his withering antimagic cone. Blight Eye considers all other creatures inferior, and will go to any length to slay all other beholders. category:CR 16 category:Outsider Category:Half-Fiend